Find Your Love
by emilyjadehalecullen
Summary: Bella has been having feelings for another Cullen member, how will he react  when he feels the strong pull of her love and lust what will happen when he confronts her whilst she goes on a little hike where no one can hear her scream...
1. The Great Escape

_Bella has been having feelings for another Cullen member, how will he react when he feels the strong pull of her love and lust what will happen when he confronts her whilst she goes on a little hike where no one can hear her scream... _

**Hello my darling little nudger's me again, trying something a little out of the ordinary.( **_but whats new :P)_** A quick shout out to teamwolfpackjacobseth**_( Brianna )_** she is my fulltime best friend/lover **_( hahahah joke but i do loved her to death...)_** so go check her amazing story because she will amaze. k thats all my little darlings... enjoy!-**

Emilyjadehalecullen

I sat on Edwards lap in the Cullen living room, Alice was going through wedding plans, she was all chipper but i didn't need vampire senses or sight to see that she needed to hunt.

" don't even bother bella" she said in her chipper tone

Damn her and her stupid i can see your future bullshit.

" Alice i don't know, it's just you don't look comfortable .. if u want ill leave we can do this another time its not biggy" i tried to reasure her.

" jesus Christ bella, save the guilt trip, ill go fucking hunt then!"

"ALICE!.. Dont swear, your a lady... remember" Esme walked in with a mother look plastered on her beautiful angelic face.

"Yeah alice, a lady remember"

I heard a male voice call from the stair case, my heart rate sped up and my palms became sweaty. But quickly went down when i found out it was only Emmett.

It turned out that i must of been blind, i took a closer look at all the Cullen's , they all needed to hunt, they had dark eyes and bags.

" i think you should all go. You all need it"

They didn't argue they must be in pain. Poor darls

"ok Bella we will be gone 3-4 hours roughly jasper and rose are staying back because they went hunting only last week .

" actually i think i might come, you can never get to much elk blood. Rose said obviously trying to get out of babysitting me for 3 hours.

Edward sighed, i didn't need his mind reading skills to know that's exactly why she wanted to hunt.

"ok bella scratch that, Jasper will be looking after you.. is that ok..?"

In my mind i was screaming for joy, my heart was fluttering like a birds wings, i was going to be here all alone with jasper *sigh*

"oh yeah ill be fine, you go hunt." I said a little to highly. Edward must of took the sudden high pitch voice gave him the wrong impression, he took it as being scared but i was just so damn happy.


	2. The Climb

**Ok, my little nudger's it has been awhile, i know.. but i hope this chapter makes up for it. like in nearly every chapter post i shout out to my best friend Brianna ( teamwolfpackjacobseth ) she has written a AMAZING STORY! So after you read and review mine :P u can go do the same for her **** kk i will shut up and u may read... as always my love**

**-Emilyjadehalecullen****  
**

I said goodbye to all the cullens one by one, Edward was last to leave. He handed me a smooth black thing.

"here call me if you need me, i won't be far" he kissed my forehead and ran at vampire speed to catch up with his family.

"bye" i whispered, and silently shut the door. It felt so different without everyone here.

"hello bella" _my panties were soaked at hello_, his voice sent a shiver down my spine, and my stomach had automatically filled with butterflies.

"hey jaz" i sounded like a complete idiot, _if only he knew.._

"you ok bella your heart is beating a million miles an hour." He said with an unsure look on his face.

"yeah yeah im fine... just worried about everyone, hope they don't get hurt . _i put on a sad face._

He chuckled

"Bella darlin' there is really no reason to worry, they are probably one of the most dangerous things out there."

"But anyway what do u wanna do bellsy?..."

"well what can we do jazzy?" i said in a smug voice

He just glared at me...

"Hmmmmm, we could watch a movie, or play a game or go for a walk.. its up to you i'm cool with whatever "

"how about a hike?"

"sweet. Sounds good, ill just go get changed, be right back "

***RING...RING...RING...RING***

i slid the phone open, and pressed the little green answer key.

" Bells honey, We have caught on to the scent of bears and emmet dosent want to waste the opportunity so, i don't think we will make it back tonight, ill have alice call Charlie and organise for u to sleep here for a girls night... a little white lie wouldn't hurt ." He chuckled

"thats fine babe, have fun and _be safe _"

I clicked the little red button to end the call. I walked up the 3 flights of stairs to alice's room knocking because jasper was getting changed, he said he was fine and that i could come in. So i did he politely excused himself and left, shutting the door behind him. I then walked over and opened her huge cupboard. I took out a pair of shorts and a white singlet followed by the hiking boots that were buried at the back of her closet.

Once i had dressed, i walked back down the stairs and saw jasper holding the front door open waiting for me.

" ready?"

" i was born ready.." i said, making an entire tool of myself.

He just smiled as he lead me outside.

Xxxx

It felt like hours since we had left the house, My feet were aching and i was dripping in sweat.

I looked up, to find jasper at least 100 meters infront of me, he didn't have a hair out of place, he wasn't sweating or even puffing for a matter of fact.

" common bella, a snail is faster than you." I heard the smile in his words .

I felt like the little train who thought it could, huffing and puffing its way up the hill, my legs were aching and by back was stiff, i collapsed on the floor "jasper", i cant do this as my legs gave way and i hit the damp morning floor. He turned around and then he was at my side, he scooped me up bridal style and ran up the mountain, i loved riding a vampire * no pun intended ;) * the adrenaline coursing through my body was amazing, i was born to be a vampire. This is how i was meant to be, forever 18 with my man at my side..

**So my darlings, what did u think, it was sorta boring i know, but i had to lead up to the next chapter, and i had a writers block, sorry, but make my day and click the little yellow button and tell me what you think. **

**Xxxx**

**love you my babies **

**Emily Jade**

**: ) **


End file.
